


simple

by kyahgamis



Series: knb discord team battle 2017 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Requited Love, Watch me - Freeform, but i'll somehow make it fluff, i just realized this probably isnt fluff damn, if you squint hard enough - Freeform, made it kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyahgamis/pseuds/kyahgamis
Summary: Kagami may or may not like Aomine. Romantically.Actually he might be in love with Aomine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackNoahKerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackNoahKerr/gifts).



> for discord team battle 2017
> 
> skittles : vorpal swords

Kagami may or may not like Aomine. Romantically.

Actually he might be in love with Aomine. 

He stares hard at Aomine, watching the other flawlessly,  beautifully , maneuver around their teammates before taking a shot. Naturally, the ball makes it and in Aomine's eyes, he sees a smug look of glee. Kagami's heart flutters at the sight of him seemingly celebrating his little triumph and he grabs at his chest.

_Ugh. Stop._

Aomine notices him staring after a few more baskets. He grins like a cat who had caught the canary and calls out, “What's the matter, Kagami? You in love with me?”

_No. Maybe. Probably._

_Yeah._

“Shaddup.” Kagami growls, brows furrowing as he removes his hand from his chest. “I want in.” 

“First to thirty then?”

The rest of their team collectively sigh. Kagami feels bad about it but he does take pride in the fact that Aomine prefers to play one on one with him whenever he asks for a match. (Well, he was the only one who ever hounds Aomine for one on ones but that's not important.)

It makes him feel a little special.

More special than Kuroko who was Aomine's shadow. Than Kise who chased after and idolized Aomine. Than Momoi and their sibling-like relationship.

On the court, it's just Kagami and Aomine. Dark navy eyes on him, and his scarlet eyes on the other as they seemingly dance together on the court, their movements a blur to the people around them. 

Sometimes, Kagami notices Aomine grinning as they play and he finds himself mirroring the other's smile. They probably look dumb doing it, but Kagami likes it the most when they're playing one on one and smiling like a pair of idiots. 

Being too immersed in their game, the two boys realize that all their teammates left them only after the sky starts darkening.

“Oops,” Aomine grins boyishly. “We drove ‘em away. Again.”

Kagami laughs. “Nah, it  is getting kinda late. We should go.”

They quickly pack up and leave the court, arguing on who made more points this day. He savors these moments, the ones where they laugh and chat like very good friends. It happens rarely since Aomine always manages to get under his skin and vise versa but… when it does happen, Kagami wishes it never ends.

It's not a matter of wanting the other romantically. Sure, it would be great if his feelings were accepted by Aomine, even better if they were mutual and they can start dating, but Kagami finds himself oddly sated by just being friends with Aomine. By just being in close proximity with him. By just being friendly rivals with him.

It's as simple as that.

_Or is it?_

Kagami feels a firm, almost painful squeeze in his chest.  _Lies. It's not that simple._

They arrive at the crossroad where they part ways and Aomine gives him a small wave as he walks to his destination. Is Kagami really content with the way things were? He's suddenly hit by a wave of desperation and he impulsively calls out, “Aomine!”

The said boy turns around, a curious look on his face. “Yeah?”

“I like you.”

As he watches Aomine's eyes widen in surprise, Kagami curses himself. He had just made things complicated.

_ Fuck. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contrary to popular belief, Aomine didn't hate Kagami. They just happened to always disagree with mostly everything in their lives. They have a healthy rivalry, is what he thinks. It's as simple as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, folks.

“I like you.”

Contrary to popular belief, Aomine didn't _hate_ Kagami. They just happened to always disagree with mostly everything in their lives. They have a healthy rivalry, is what he thinks. It's as simple as that.

He looks Kagami, sees the other's determined eyes and is often mesmerized by them, especially whenever they're on the court. Aomine's heart swells smugly whenever Kagami picks him out from a group outing and demands a one on one from him.

 _He's totally monopolizing me._ His ego aside though, Aomine realizes the doesn't dislike it.

Kagami's childishness often comes in the form of his stubbornness and his refusal to give up whenever Aomine wins one too many games, often leading to the other repeatedly telling him, “one more game!” He'd click his tongue and pretend to be tired of always playing against a losing opponent but in all actuality, Aomine is actually extremely pleased that the fire in Kagami's eyes never seemed to die down.

Occasionally, he and Kagami's schedules don't match up so he'd decline the others invitations for a weekend at the court. During these times, Aomine would find his mind wandering, thinking about Kagami, about the lunch he's probably prepared to share with whoever it was he got to replace Aomine for the day. His eyes narrow into slits. He’s surprisingly a little jealous, he realizes

_I wanna play Kagami. I wanna be with him right now._

_I wanna see him._

It's an odd, nameless feeling and Aomine might be able to name it if he took the time to ponder upon what it is.

_Is this what jealousy feels like?_

Why _did_ he feel jealous? It wasn’t as if he liked Kagami romantically and it wasn’t as if the thought of the other playing one on one, or just even just plain spending time, with people other than himself upset him. Did Aomine even like anything about the other that didn’t have anything to do with basketball or his cooking?

Well, the way Kagami laughs is like music in his ears; he could spend hours just listening to the other talk (if they could manage to not argue for ten short minutes). Then there’s also the fact that he finds Kagami's eyes beautiful. Hell, he finds Kagami _himself_ beautiful. _Is that even normal?_

And now, those beautiful eyes are looking straight at him, filled with an emotion that Aomine could describe as _oh shit, I fucked up, I fucked up._ He's not sure about what just happened but Aomine’s guessing he just had just been confessed to by Kagami.

Eloquently, Aomine utters out a soft “... Ah.” He sees Kagami’s expression change into that of a deer caught in the headlights.

They stare at each other dumbly for a few moments. The longer they kept silent, the more uncomfortable Aomine felt as Kagami progressively looks more worried. I _should say something._

“... Well, you’ve got good taste.”

Kagami scowls. _Uh…_ At least Aomine got him to change his expression. Right?

“Screw off. Forget I said anything.” Kagami spoke tiredly. He’s surprised the redhead didn’t raise his voice and storm off irritably, like he usually would whenever Aomine teased him. Even in the dark, Aomine could tell the other boy’s face is flushed from embarrassment. “I’m going home.” he hears the other’s voice, his shoulders tense and posture borderline dejected.

Kagami didn’t even try to deny his statement. Wouldn’t anyone do that if they were in the same situation? Unless...

_Shit. He was being serious when he said that?_

His insides flip and Aomine suddenly feels as if he had just run a marathon. Compared to the time he heard Kagami’s sudden confession, Aomine’s heart seems to pounding extra fast and extra loud as he realizes the other’s sincerity.

_I haven’t even rejected you yet! Don’t walk away!_

Was he going to reject Kagami though?

“Wait, Kagami.”

He reaches for and grabs the Kagami’s arm just as the redhead walked a step away from him. Kagami’s arm tenses slightly and Aomine loosens his grip and slides his hand into the other’s, intertwining, their hands together. _Clammy,_  he takes note. Kagami really did like him, didn’t he?

Before Kagami could react, Aomine murmurs softly, in a voice he only uses whenever he speaks to anything or anyone he has come to love.

“You didn’t let me finish.”

Slowly, he feels Kagami’s calloused fingers curl and lock into a shaky fist around his own hand. “What... were you going to say?” Kagami asks, voice as soft as his.

Aomine squeezes Kagami’s hand. “That I have better taste than you.”

He hears the other snort before laughing a little. “That’s dumb.”

“You kinda are. Running away even before you find out what I was going to say.”

“Shut up,” Kagami bumps their shoulders together and he sees a little pout on the redhead’s lips. _… Crap. Too cute._ “I didn’t know how you would react. If you’d even consider that thought.”

Kagami pauses and turns to him. “For the record, we _are_ on the same page, right?” He could sense the nervousness in the other’s voice and it just made Kagami all the more endearing to him for some reason.

So he reassures Kagami, in the simplest way possible.

“I like you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> truth be told i don't think i can crank out another fic for the team battle due to time constraints but i'm a little proud that i've written this fic. it's not my best but i'm still learning and improving with each fic i write so thank you for always supporting me by reading my stuff (0v0)g

**Author's Note:**

> i still owe someone a birthday fic but i just had to write this down for the glory of team skittles. -tosses kisses to my team captain and comrades in arms-
> 
> (this is an entry for knb discord's team battle; we're composed of two teams, skittles and starburst. that's all i can think of as an explanation lol)
> 
> edit: gifts this to the person i owe a fic to just cos


End file.
